


Revolution

by Accal1a



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Sammy reminisces about the time he proposed to Jack, after he told the town that he was his fiancé.





	Revolution

When Sammy got home from the broadcast, he didn't know how to feel. 

He had, for the first time, called Jack his fiancé, but it wasn't the joyous occasion he had always pictured. It wasn't them smiling and holding hands and _finally_ being free and open about their relationship. This was him correcting two of the closest people to him when they called Jack his boyfriend. He didn't want to lie anymore, didn't want to hide anymore. For some reason when Lily had said the word, he'd felt an overpowering need to correct her, as if saying a bigger word would allow them to get Jack back. That maybe if the universe knew how important Jack Wright was to him, they'd have more than a snowball's chance in hell of getting him back...not that he was on Ben's planning team. Yet.

Sammy pulled the leather thong out from under his t-shirt and flannel, careful to not let it break. Even though he knew it was sturdy, something he had made sure of, it still worried him that it would break and he would lose it one day. He pulled the necklace over his head and held it in his right hand, sliding the ring on it over the first knuckle on his left hand ring finger.

The plain black band with a silver moving portion to it glinted in the light, and he started to absently spin the metal. It made a slight ticking noise as it caught on the mechanism. You couldn't really spin it a full circle without the friction causing it to stop. It was more a ring for twizzling than spinning. It is the nicest piece of jewellery that Sammy has ever owned, made all the nicer from the amazing man who had given it to him.

Sammy idly wondered what happened to Jack's engagement ring. Was it lost in the void with him, or was it laying somewhere in Perdition Wood, being covered in moss, never to be found?

He shook his head from that line of thinking and instead forced himself to think of a happy memory, think of the moment that he'd decided to ask the best man he had ever met to stay with him forever. He hadn't realised at the time that 'forever' was only going to be a few short weeks. He wondered whether he would have asked him if he'd know that, then felt guilty for even thinking it, because a few weeks of being the fiancé of an amazing man was far better than not. He would always have that, even if he never had anything else.

~~~

The day had been unseasonably warm, and they were sitting out on their veranda, looking out over their back garden and feeling so ridiculously in love it was almost painful. The house was one of the few places that they could actually act like a couple, and it always made Sammy feel stable, free and complete. More than once he had wished that he could live his true authentic self out in the real world but he had always been too scared. Now though? It had been too long. He had to do something.

Sammy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, getting down on the floor in front of Jack's chair. 

Comically, Jack looked up from his book and did an actual double take. His boyfriend was kneeling on the deck, ring box in hand, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. It was like something out of one of those Romantic Comedies that Sammy pretended he didn't love.

"Are...are you sure, Sammy?" _Crap_. Those weren't the words he had meant to say. Except maybe they were, because he worried about his boyfriend, maybe he hadn't thought this through, what the implications of this would mean. Perhaps he had been swept up in the joys of them having a few weeks off all to themselves and had forgotten his many and varied arguments about why he hadn't wanted to come out at all, let alone parade around with an engagement ring on. 

Sammy suddenly worried he had called it wrong. Maybe Jack wasn't there yet, maybe he didn't want this at all. They hadn't really spoken about marriage, and he supposed that was his fault for being so anti being out to the world. Maybe Jack had made his peace with it, maybe he didn't even want him anymore, maybe he had called the whole thing wrong. So he tried to backtrack. 

"I mean, we don't have to, it's just..." 

Jack saw the anxiety plastered across his boyfriend's face, so he rushed to reassure him. 

"No, no Sammy of course I _want_ to, it's just are you sure?" 

Sammy put the ring box down on the floor next to him and then took both of Jack's hands in his own. "I love you, Jack Wright...and I want the whole world to know it. I don't want to hide anymore." 

The smile on Jack's face when Sammy had said that could have lit up every room in their house.

“Yes. If you're sure, then of _course_ yes.” Jack leant forward and kissed his partner, and when they had stopped, he thrust his hand towards Sammy. 

Sammy's fingers shook a little while he tried to get the ring onto Jack's finger. It was partially to do with the gravity of the situation, and partly because he was already thinking how amazing it would be the day he put a different ring on his partner's hand, one that would bind them together until death did them part.

The following day, they'd gone to get Sammy a ring that was exactly the same and he'd worn it with pride for those weeks before it had all gone so very wrong. No-one asked him about it. He supposed that rings on men were different, it not being as obvious as a diamond on a girl's hand; but if someone had asked, he was going to proudly say that his fiancé's name was Jack and that he was going to spend the rest of his life with him.

~~~

Sammy didn't know how long he sat there, twiddling the ring in his fingers. It was long enough for the sun to have risen fully in the sky and for it to come streaming through the windows. It was long enough for him to feel the pull of sleep that he normally got after a couple of hours at home following a show. He knew he should probably try to sleep, but he couldn't get up from the sofa, couldn't stop staring at the ring in his hand, the ring that was the only thing he still had that connected him to Jack.

When Jack went missing, he had put the ring on the cord around his neck, not wanting to wear it any longer, not wanting to have to explain to someone who might ask what it was. It was something that they were supposed to tell the world together. Sammy doing it all on his own seemed like he'd failed Jack all over again.

“I'm sorry, Jack. I couldn't wait any longer.” He whispered to his empty apartment. “I want to remember you the right way, and the right way was as my future husband, not just my boyfriend. I hope you understand why I had to do that, and you forgive me. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that happened.


End file.
